


【曼豆腐】鱼缸

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Robert Lewandowski
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 有时候看到奇迹，不一定是一件好事。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	【曼豆腐】鱼缸

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 阿泽 太太的情节援助。愿我们的船永远航行在浩瀚的脑洞中。

当马里奥·曼朱基奇在酒馆里花掉最后一块铜板时，一旁的妓女们都识趣地远离了他。家传的旧怀表在上个月就被当铺的伙计卖掉了，沿途的人们向他投向揶揄或是怜悯的目光。凌晨时分，海港小镇的薄雾被腥臭的桅杆挑开，那上面沾着的血迹怎么也干不透，像是带着嗅觉，又要挑走几个还不上棺材本的赌徒去海上做水手。“再见，大个子。”嘴里嚼着什么的面包房学徒向曼朱基奇打招呼，他们想要他的帽子，那顶看不出颜色的旧毡帽对于一个将死之人已经没什么用处了。

“快滚！”他可不是他妈的快乐王子。两个歪歪扭扭的字母划在登记簿上，是M·M，或是W·W，无所谓了。船体不知是由哪个年代打造，灰突突的，外弦上喷涂的油漆已经被冲刷掉了，可能是蓝芝麻号，要是有真正的月光洒下来，就会看得更清楚。然而马里奥确实说过自己热爱大海。当他还是个小男孩的时候，父亲曾带他和母亲出海几次。现如今仍能哼唱出儿时听来的水手们的号子，他想念母亲做的牡蛎羹汤，想念父亲和他在甲板上争抢一颗足球。海上的暴风雨让曼朱基奇家多了一个孤儿，他倔强、无理、把所有亲戚家都偷了个遍。那之后，他便从小镇上消失了一段时间，再出现时，已经是个眉骨突出、眼神坚毅、鼻梁因为断过而微微向一侧弯曲的古怪中年人。

船上的老厨师分给曼朱基奇一截烟屁，二人轮流把这段泛着鱼腥味的烟草卷嘬得叭叭响。“我说，我说，”老厨师的目光穿过舷窗，落在漆黑的海平面上：“这里也不差，至少能看到她们——那对奶子啊，简直是浸了椰浆一样的白。”一旁的吊床上马上响起沉闷的笑声，有人附和，是啊，老乔治，味道肯定比你的腌鱼还香。曼朱基奇很快就独自享有了那截烟屁，水手们来自五湖四海，他能从法语、德语、西班牙语和一些俄国话中听懂“奶子”这个词。除了周边的一些国家，他年轻时也游历过较远的地方，贯通每一种文化是一件不可能的事，但相对的，无论是崇拜月亮的人，还是会饲养毒蛇的人，他们都对神秘的大海和温软的肉体有着共同话题；而当这两者合二为一时，却也诞生了各种不同版本的冒险故事。这些故事组成了年轻的曼朱基奇的绮丽春梦，也让他弄脏过几条裤子。

老乔治没有说谎，这条船上大部分人都听说过那对奶子的故事。月下的海面，在没有风的晚上，船只像魔鬼盘子中的一颗牡蛎，周围寂静而危机四伏。在夜晚，偶尔会有烟气一样的歌声从海平面飘起，它忽近忽远，似有若无，迷信的海员和有经验的渔夫会用棉花粘上蜡，堵住自己的耳朵，而那些被歌声吸引的、缓慢踱步到甲板上的人们，则被活着的人们认为是睡进了海妖的婚床，但愿无边的大海会把他们的亡魂送回家乡。现在曼朱基奇躺在吊床上，回味着他听来的故事，并对此嗤之以鼻，“我一定会剖开她们的鱼尾，看看里面是不是和普通的妞儿一样！”他的豪言和带着口音的荤话又引得一阵哄笑，随后他摸了摸内袋里匕首的位置，随着船上下浮动的节奏，跌入梦乡。梦里他的双脚又站在了干燥、火热的土地上。身体动了动，幻想起了将来的日子——捞海鱼挣来的银币装满了蛇皮口袋，黄沙土从敞开的大门外刮进来，再也没有海水和没完没了的藤壶，取而代之的是干燥的风沙和匪夷所思的高温。

————

曼朱基奇在礁石上醒来。

多年的人生经历中，他还从未遇见过这种事。有一瞬间他觉得自己是幸运的，逃过一劫，眼底的余光处斜放着一小节桅杆，天知道那玩意儿被海浪拍碎成几节，或许可以从上面寻找到东西支撑一段时间或者寻找救援然后逃难。

躺着的地方呼呼进着风，石顶上缀着大大小小的钟乳石，曼朱基奇眨了眨眼，一种巨大的恐惧反馈回他的心里：下半身的轻巧令他惊恐地睁大眼睛，他确信，左腿毫无知觉。

水手浑浑噩噩的撑着上半身坐起来，借着月光挪动。膝盖之下，本该是小腿的地方，那里什么都没有。磨损得泛白的单裤，在膝盖处被撕扯开，原本的地方变成一截空荡荡的裤管。

“马里奥！马里奥！”

有人喊他！

向声音的方向望去——那东西根本不是人。他从未见过这样的怪物。

或许那东西是一段尾巴，上面的鳞片像薄片玻璃，随着怪物的动作，与地面上的石头摩擦出沙沙声。之前一定是因为和海浪声混淆了，否则他不会忽视这诡异的、不属于认知范畴的怪兽。透明的鳞在月光下泛着光，甚至能看到下面湍流的血液——是条巨大的、血红色的鳞片尾巴，鱼的尾巴；或许那是个男人，马里奥吓了一跳，那人裸着上身，用双手撑着地面，惨白的皮肤上蹭得到处是血。空旷的山洞内不断回响着海浪拍击礁石的声音，曼朱基奇只能盯着男人蔚蓝的眼睛。

男人张了张嘴：“马里奥——”

他确信，这是大副的声音。

“马里奥——”

是带着口音的、老乔治声音。

“曼朱、曼朱基奇。”

是船上个唯一的女人，那个厨娘。

蓝眼睛的男人一边喊着，一边从礁石后面绕出来，逼近了幸存的水手，他快要吓懵了，想不通那张怪物的血口里是怎么发出不同人的声音的。后面就是坚硬的石壁，无处可退。此时他才看清，男人的下半身完全拖地，双腿的位置只有猩红色的鱼尾。

要死了吗？原来这就是老乔治说的“她们”。

闭眼之前，马里奥只觉得可笑。

“马里奥。”

这是他没听过的声音。

————

那条人鱼在旁边摆弄着一摊海草和一些贝壳，注意到他的动作时抬起头，对着他轻轻一笑。

曼朱基奇点点头，以示问候。

“谢谢。”

谢谢他为自己止血。

马里奥曼朱基奇看着自己光秃秃的半截左腿说。

人鱼继续摆弄水草，这是他落难的第十天，马里奥·曼朱基奇已经能和这只魔鬼的造物相处了。或许自己也不是什么上帝的子民，水手望着人鱼，时常这么想。

“我要去晚饭。”人鱼停下手中的活儿，逼近水手，用冰凉的嘴唇去触碰他的耳廓。“就在外面，我觉得我很快会回来。”曼朱基奇任由怪物说着语序颠倒的话，心里泛出一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛是想突然跳起来，血液随之倒流，全部往小腹和心脏奔涌而去。人鱼放开他，摆着尾巴出了山洞，但那种感觉不曾离开，水手攥紧一块石头，手心的疼痛让他认清现实。

人鱼在山洞外面自顾自地开始了“晚饭”。现在的曼朱基奇已经不再对洞口刮进来的腥风感到恶心，也没再在听到咀嚼生肉的声音时，吓得浑身发抖。估计“蓝芝麻”能支撑这畜生熬过冬天——他自己嘛，就不一定了。

水手拖着身子探出头，他必须非常小心，倒不是怕人鱼发现他，只是洞外就是汪洋大海，浅滩之外似乎再无陆地。有月光斜着照进来，把人鱼的影子拉得很长。这个时候已经是深秋了，几乎没有大型捕捞船经过这片海域，不过谁知道呢，万一有人觊觎深海的秘密，也不排除给这畜生加餐的可能。他靠着身边的礁石，不远处就是人鱼对着海象或是人类的尸体大快朵颐。

“喂，我饿了，”马里奥说，“分我一些鱼。”

“已经十天了。”

“你会杀了我吗？像那些——蓝芝麻号的人一样。”

人鱼的动作停了下来，他为了吃肉，会把整个下颚塞进猎物的尸体中，再从嘴巴里伸出不合比例的獠牙，剃干净骨头上的肉渣。

一大块带着毛皮的动物肉被扔到水手的肚子上，马里奥揪着那块带脂肪的肥肉，爬回山洞里面，靠从尸体身上搜出来的火柴生了一小堆火。那人鱼为他带来过几只帆布包，里面是他挑挑拣拣从蓝芝麻号上搜罗来的“宝物”： 一盏油灯、半箱火柴（原来的湿了半箱）、一只木偶娃娃、一些罐头和一条浸透了海水的棉被。水手不敢细想哪些是从死人身上扒拉下来的，但他绝不会再回到蓝芝麻号上了。

水手的问题没有得到任何回应，新的问题却层出不穷。那畜生除了白天偶尔在洞口晒太阳，其他时间在外面就是捕猎和进食，倒像是个饿死鬼，或是无底洞。即便如此，他也没有对曼朱基奇有过攻击的行为。罐头的盖子被掀开，男人仰脖喝干了里面的汤汁。他就像这罐头，被怪物豢养起来的储备粮。

正当他打算把被子裹到身上，好熬过另一个寒夜时，却被人鱼的动静吓跑了倦意。事情来得太快，水手来不及抄起护身的武器： 人鱼哭叫着用双臂挪动自己的身体，他故意蹭的，鳞片和石头的地面发出巨大的摩擦声。之后他向着火光的方向来了，曼朱基奇才看清楚，这家伙下腹部自动张开了一道缝隙，里面粉色的肉因为动作一下一下外翻着，沾满了地面上的沙土。人鱼扑向水手，晚餐过后的腥味占据了人类的鼻腔，裤裆的布料被轻易地扯开，肮脏的肉缝胡乱蹭着曼朱基奇的生殖器。

男人彻底慌了，那肉缝让他想起了某种贝类的肉、婴儿的眼皮和女人的阴唇。现在那东西一张一合地，从里面喷出白色的汁水，尽管周围已经沾了泥土上去，也都被体液冲刷掉了。

“马里奥。”

他的注意力从下面转移到人鱼的脸上，火光把他的骨骼勾勒得格外清秀，蓝色的眼睛变得漆黑，下巴上没擦干净的血液与初次相见时一样，在白皙的肤色衬托下，展现出一种病态的鲜艳。

曼朱基奇记得自己的后背被石头划伤了。那些石头凸起着为他吃了一些力气，腰部随着碰撞每一次磕碰在那上面，脆弱的表面皮肤马上渗出一层血珠。又像是被压着。胸腔里的空气只出不进，异常沉重的躯体把他撵在岩石和鳞片之间。躯体外表很冷，除了熟悉的腥味和潮湿的水汽，闻起来还有一股精油的香气，他鼻里充血，很快鼻血就流进嘴里。

人鱼改变了他的样子。撕开海豹皮毛的尖牙变得平整，手指间的蹼融化脱落，眼睑里冒出油脂和蜡似的混合物，凝固在瓷白的脸上。

他流泪了，这畜生倒是委屈——曼朱基奇记得自己这样想过，默默祈祷蜡油不会掉进自己的眼眶里。而它们真的只是堆积在人鱼的脸上。

阴茎在人鱼的腔体内，被裹得动弹不得。里面比外面看起来要大，肉壁蠕动着，仿佛是要把这根除了血肉就是精液的器官像糖棍儿一样地消化了。曼朱基奇惊恐地大叫，意识突然复苏。人鱼用身体压住他，每几秒钟就搂着他的脖子向下沉一次胯，或者挺一次身，鱼尾上的肉唇边缘像舞女的裙边一样摆动，颜色由红变紫，如果不是正吮着一根人类的生殖器，那看起来真像一朵扁玫瑰。

这或许是一场强奸，有几次曼朱基奇都要昏过去，他被咬着，脖颈处已经遍布了伤痕。人鱼的前胸与人无异，甚至比大多数男人的线条要流畅很多，老乔治的笑话不合时宜地钻进人类的脑子里，那一对“看了死也值得”的“奶子”，就昭然若揭地悬在他面前。左右各一的小小的乳晕呈现出怪异的粉色，如果不是曼朱基奇的脑子也糊涂了，那么的确是有细小的圆形滴珠悬在乳尖上。他记得人鱼会故意用胸口蹭他的口鼻，他的鼻尖抵在乳头上，呼吸喷在皮肤上，引得那畜生发出呻吟，并且屡试不爽。

刚开始人鱼只是用下面的器官裹着曼朱基奇的鸡巴，它蠕动着，模仿着女人的阴部的动作。它逐渐变热时，曼朱基奇才觉得分泌出来的黏液要把他的命根子融化在里面了，或者阴唇里有獠牙，会把他的鸡巴先吃下去。他的精液就这样被怪物抢夺而去了。

“谢谢，给了莱维。”人鱼说。

这是人鱼的名字，水手第一次哭了起来。人鱼有些不知所措，他手上的蹼还没有长回来，冰凉的手指抹着男人的眼泪。接下来的三、四个小时里，莱维搂抱着马里奥，用鱼尾中的那条肉缝带给他几次极尽耻辱的高潮。他有一次直接尿在了小缝里，人鱼惊叫着甩了一下鱼尾，可能是插入得太深了，这生物竟然没能挣脱得了，哀哀叫着被马里奥射了一肚子尿液。也是自那之后，人鱼似乎懂得了适度，让水手仰躺在石滩上，等到两个阴囊再次因为他的舔弄而发硬时，才又次栖身上去用泄殖腔含住发红的阴茎。

水手从短暂的昏厥中再次醒来。他能看到满天的星星，来自天界的压迫感使他呼吸加重，他有点担心自己的脊椎是不是已经断成两截。但是他能感觉到下身被海风吹拂着，并没有失去知觉。突然，铺面的海水让他彻底清醒：是人鱼，莱维。他说：“你醒了，马里奥。”但是躺着的话，只能看到人鱼的尾巴，想必那海水便是他用尾巴撩到自己脸上的。水手想坐起来，但又不知自己是否真的活着。

月亮的光洒在石滩上，照得鳞片一直在闪闪发亮。不远处堆着一堆被海浪拍过来的垃圾，有一些发霉的毯子，破损的木箱，还有一只小小的、掉了漆的、长相已经看不清楚的木头娃娃。他认得那个可怖的小家伙。

“她是我的，已经是了。”人鱼的声音从背后传来，他抚摸着自己身体的一部分，水手能猜到，但他不敢相信自己的猜测。

“马里奥。”人鱼在叫他。

在石滩上，水手和人鱼都能借着月光看到彼此——莱维把他扶起来，轻易地将虚弱的男人搂在怀里，赤裸的胸乳就那样紧贴人的后背——有一刻，水手想起自己夸下的海口：我一定会剖开她们的鱼尾，看看里面是不是和普通的妞儿一样。

马里奥知道自己在想什么：回身抱住人鱼的脑袋，用手指把他的眼睛挖出来，然后再用浅滩上的石片割开喉咙。这倒没什么不好实现的，就算不是上帝的造物，在绝对的杀心和疯狂的绝望下，都会化作一滩可悲的肉泥，所以他攥紧了拳头。浅滩上开始下雨，身后的怪物再次散发出怪异的精油味，下巴就抵在人类的发顶。

“莱维是妈妈。”

人鱼的声带是冰冷的，声音也十分怪异。那是莱维，怀抱着他的水手，肚子里是他们的怪物。

他被人鱼拖着，回到山洞避雨；他靠着石壁，望着人鱼的眼睛。

水手忽然笑了出来，笑声回响在山洞里，人鱼歪着头看着他笑，无法理解人类的举动。

曼朱基奇笑出了眼泪。

这个山洞，这个浅滩，是他的鱼缸。

“莱维。”他看向自己的“饲主”。

“可以了，吃了我吧。”

————

探险队的人花了两年时间找到了传说中的浅滩。

他们断定，只有四年一次的大退潮能让这里重见天日，为了证实传说中的人鱼坟墓就在此地，已经花费了不少研究经费。队里的人兴奋地收集了一些洞口的骨头，经过检验，那些脆弱的小薄片竟然真的是来自人体；这样的发现令当地的旅游业瞬间火爆，预定探险的队伍从四年后排到了八年后。直到人们终于打算将这里保护起来，仍旧时不时有野孩子跑来探险，或是围着火堆讲人鱼与飞翔的克罗地亚人的故事。

飞翔的克罗地亚人号里，鬼盗船长与他的人鱼沉睡在海底，只有月圆之夜，伴随着海面上袅袅的歌声，鬼船缓缓升出海面：船长生前是人鱼最心爱的水手，他们在野滩上结合，人鱼蚕食掉她丈夫的血肉，最后怀抱着男人的头颅，将他祭献给海洋。水手成为了永生的恶灵，鬼盗船——飞翔的克罗地亚人号的船长，永远陪伴着美丽的人鱼。

小马里奥听了，抱紧了被窝里的足球。他沉默了一会儿，对姐姐道出了感想：“我不想做海盗了，伊凡娜。”他确信这是姐姐为了报复他，早晨把足球踢到钢琴上而编的鬼故事，但这也太真实了。或许伊凡娜是对的，他应该回到绿茵场上。那才是他的梦想。足球才是他这个年纪的男孩子应该追逐的对象。

男孩伴着卧室里水族箱发出的微弱电流声，缓缓入睡了。


End file.
